jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Brenda Blue
Brenda Blue is a women in bib overall and usually wears either red or blue cap. She is In charge of the airport, and is the mechanic. She does not use the airport's contol tower but communicates with the planes by a portable two-way radio from the ground. She is Played by Eve Whittle and Vanessa Stacey in the UK version. Trivia: *There are differences to the Live Action Brenda & Model Brenda the Live Action Brenda is more like a major character in the CGI show & makes more appearances in the show like she owns the airfield instead of EZ O' Malley while the Model Brenda is more a minor character being seen in 7 episodes in 4 episodes she has speaking roles while in the others she's mostly standing around *Whenever Brenda was present in the model series, the xylophone was played. *Whenever she's present in the main series, the bass is played Appearances * In The Red Cap for Episode 1 and 3 this 2001 Lots of Episodes * In The Blue Cap for Episode 2, 3, 4 and 24 Episodes Apperances Season 1 (1998-1999) * Ep 1: Picture Day * Ep 1: Tracy's Song for Red Cap * Ep 2: Hide and Seek * Ep 2: Big Jake's Birthday Surprise for Blue Cap * Ep 3: Catch the Buzz for Red Cap in Beginning * Ep 3: Grumpy O'Malley for Blue Cap * Ep 4: Snuffy's 1st Day of School for Blue Cap * Ep 4: Super Sonic Jay Jay for Blue Cap in Ending * Ep 5: Hero Herky * Ep 6: Wing Wigglin * Ep 6: Tracy's Tree * Ep 7: Super Loop-De-Loop * Ep 8: Evan Gets His Wings * Ep 8: Snuffy Sees the Big Picture * Ep 9: Switch Around Day * Ep 9: Snuffy's Missing Friend * Ep 10: Missing You * Ep 10: Tippy Toppy Peak * Ep 11: Tracy's Treasure Hunt * Ep 11: Jay Jay's New Wheels * Ep 12: Jay Jay's Christmas Adventure Part 1 * Ep 12: Jay Jay's Christmas Adventure Part 2 * Ep 13: Babysitting Blues * Ep 13: Jay Jay Earns His Wings Season 2 (1999-2000) * Ep 14: Herky Jerky * Ep 14: Upside Down Waterfall * Ep 15: Something Special * Ep 16: Plane Of A Different Color * Ep 16: Hiccup Havoc * Ep 17: And That's The Tooth! * Ep 17: Big Jake's Team * Ep 18: I Love Your Funny Face * Ep 18: Snuffy's Rainbow * Ep 19: The Buddy System * Ep 19: The Great Tarrytown Black-Out * Ep 20: The Merit Badge * Ep 21: Are We There Yet * Ep 21: Problem In Pangabula * Ep 22: Dough-Nutty * Ep 23: Jay Jay's Speedy Delivery * Ep 24: Dog Gone Doggy * Ep 24: Herky's Hat Chase for Still Cameo on Blue Cap for Next Year on TV Network * Ep 25: I'm Swamped! * Ep 26: Old Oscar Leads The Parade (CGI version) * Ep 26: Revvin' Evan's Day Season 3 (2001) * Ep 27: The New Plane for Red Cap in Main and End * Ep 28: Tracy's Shooting Star for Red Cap in Main and End of Second * Ep 28: Upsy Downosis for Red Cap * Ep 29: Tracy's Sonic Boom * Ep 30: Jay Jay's Butterfly Adventure for Red Cap * Ep 30: The Singing Meadow * Ep 31: Jay Jay Meets Captain Hightower for Red Cap * Ep 31: Tracy's Snuggly Blanket for Red Cap in Middle and End * Ep 32: Fire Engine Evan * Ep 32: Tracy's Candy Catastrophe * Ep 33: Tuffy the Tiny Tow Truck for Red Cap * Ep 33: Snuffy's Snowman * Ep 34: Snuffy's Thanksgiving * Ep 35: Snuffy and the Colors of Fall * Ep 35: Snuffy's Birthday Surprise (CGI version) for Red Cap * Ep 36: A Trip to Skylandia for Red Cap and the Sound Cameo * Ep 36: Brenda's Mother's Day for Red Cap for Beginner * Ep 38: Jay Jay's Winter Parade for Red Cap for Beginner * Ep 39: Jay Jay and the Magic Books * Ep 39: The Counting Game for Red Cap * Ep 40: Concert Day at Tarrytown Airport * Ep 40: Snuffy's Favorite Color for Red Cap Notes in Episode 37 for Tuffy's Trip to Pangabula and Tuffy's Adventure in Pangabula in Ending Scene for Think About It Season 4 (2005) * Ep 41: The Mystery of Plants * Ep 42: The Mystery of Weather * Ep 43: The Mystery of Size and Shape * Ep 44: The Mystery of Flight * Ep 45: The Mystery of the Five Senses * Ep 46: The Mystery of Water * Ep 47: The Mystery of Bugs * Ep 48: The Mystery of Time * Ep 49: The Mystery of Stars and Planets * Ep 50: The Mystery of Dinosaurs Videos Category:Characters Category:Human